


Fade

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Undefined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: Each time, he loses a little more of himself.
Series: crack in the glass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129





	Fade

_Welcome to your life_

_There’s no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
_ _Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_—| |—_

He misses the people most. 

Ironic, given that a crowd has never failed to cause him an anxiety attack, but the cities overgrown with weeds and nature, and so, so empty- somehow, this is worse. He had read somewhere, a thousand years ago, in another life, that there’s a word for this- monachopsis, perhaps, or-

maybe, more accurately, kenopsia. 

There is something about it that he does not like, no matter the title of it, and he hopes that maybe someday, the cities will come alive again. 

He thinks he might be the last left in whatever city this had once been- Chicago, perhaps, or maybe it’s Florence. He’s not at all sure- all the cities look the same now, and he has no way to tell where the mirrors take him. 

Or perhaps not mirrors, exactly, but reflections- he finds that if he looks at them too long, when he looks away, he is somewhere else. 

It’s possible that he’s somewhere else entirely and there are no humans here at all, wherever here is, or perhaps it ought to be _there_ -

More than the people, he misses his wife. 

He keeps her ring on a chain around his neck, now, after he got blood on it cutting his fingers on the rubble of what may once have been a car- it’s all he has left of her. 

Wherever the people went, she went with them. 

At first, he tried to find them, but he has found nobody else in the world, not anywhere- and he thinks he has been everywhere, now. 

It’s lonely, this. Not even birds. No dogs, no cats, no _insects_. 

Just him. 

And it’s a little frightening, because every time he accidentally passes through a reflection, his vision gets a little darker- until he cannot see at all. 

He thinks he might be falling, and he would scream but really, why should he?

What is there to be afraid of?

He prays, just once, to a god who he doesn’t believe in, that these reflections will take him to his wife, and then-

.

–~ <<.?”””; \\][!!*– –~<<.?”””; \\][!!*–

–=..<.||||~’’:’>//–)*–

.

—| |—

_There’s a room where the light won’t find you_

_  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_  
When they do, I’ll be right behind you_

_  
So glad we’ve almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it_

_  
Everybody wants to rule the world_


End file.
